


Cry

by autisticblueteam



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Agender Locus, Autistic Character, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticblueteam/pseuds/autisticblueteam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was never easy, seeing Locus cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr prompt! This time the prompt was 'reacting to the other one crying about something'

It was never easy, seeing Locus cry.

You see, Locus may put up that whole front of not having emotions, of not being human, but Felix knew better than that. Felix saw Locus when they weren’t out on a mission, when Locus’ guard was down.

When Locus broke down.

Sometimes a mission went badly; sometimes a client had said something particularly triggering; sometimes there was no discernible reason for the sudden crumbling of that tough outer shell. So sometimes, there was something Felix could do to combat the issue directly, to nip it in the bud before the break down truly blossomed. If it was a client, he could kill them! If the mission went badly, he could distract Locus with talk of their next big job until they calmed down. But if he didn’t know what was wrong, he couldn’t try and stop it before things went too far.

Today was one of those times.

Felix wasn’t particularly good at dealing with Locus when they were actively breaking down. It stressed them both out much too much, when Felix didn’t know what to do. So it was only after it was over, when Locus was coming back up, that Felix could help. It was only then that he could walk over to them, coax them to their bed where there were blankets and familiar surroundings, and start to comfort them. It was then that he could see the tears in his partner’s eyes, now red and puffy, and the bite marks on their hands.

And it was then that he would bury his head into the crook of Locus’ neck, and their hand would slide into his hair. It was then that he would take their larger hand in both of their smaller hands, and squeeze it occasionally to let them know he was really there. It was then that he could listen to their breathing become more even, and the sniffling stop. It was then that he could take care of them, giving them all the reassurances they needed that he was there for them and that he wasn’t going anywhere. It was then he could show them that he was there, no matter how many times that façade of machine-like function failed. It was then they could be there for each other.

So whilst no, it was never easy to see Locus cry… Felix did what he knew best, looked after Locus. That was all he could do, and all he needed to do.


End file.
